Receipts, which are issued as certifications of a purchasing transaction, are still paper based, and this causes problems with loss and falsification.
Today, in most cases, a receipt is issued by printing it using a POS register or by handwriting it. Both of these ways are paper based. The purchaser then takes the receipt to her/his company and is reimbursed.
In regard to the flow such as is described above, the following matters (1 to 4) can be raised as problems.
1. In regard to a paper receipt, the amount of money can be rewritten or it can be issued without the amount of money being written on it. Therefore, it is very easy for the receipt to be falsified.
2. Since a purchaser manages a paper receipt, it can be lost. There is no way to identify the owner of a receipt. Therefore, someone else can disguisedly receive money if the receipt is stolen.
3. Reimbursing processes (entering of the amount of money and the like) are performed by hand. Therefore, when there are many receipts, for the task of entering the information for the reimbursing processes is troublesome, complex, and inefficient.
4. Since paper and ink are used, resources are consumed. This is not preferable in terms of environmental protection.
As a related art, patent document 1 indicates an information management system configured with a register set up in a store, a portable terminal of a user (product purchaser), and an information storage device. In this system, when the user goes out and purchases a product, the register generates and transmits the receipt information of the product to the portable terminal of the user. When the portable terminal receives the receipt information, it adds additional information including a personal ID and the like to the receipt information and transmits it to the information storage device.
Patent document 2 indicates a system that stores and processes receipt data. In this system, after an employee purchases and pays for a product at a store, an agent system creates receipt data including a company code, an employee code, and a receipt number, and transmits it to the network. In addition, at the store, a receipt record on which the receipt data is printed is given to the employee. The transmitted data is stored in a memory in a company system by way of several systems, and then expense reimbursing processes are performed on the company side.
However, the technology of patent document 1 has a problem in which a third party who knows additional information, such as a personal ID, can disguisedly and illicitly receive money.
The technology of patent document 2 has a problem in which a third party who has obtained a receipt record can disguisedly and illicitly receive money.    Patent Document 1:    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-297855    Patent Document 2:    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-287714